Sandy Kaylock/Powers
Original Vampire | Werewolf Powers *'Super Strength' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy is much stronger than any normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single swipe of his arm and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Like regular vampires he grows stronger with time, his muscular physique is much more defined and his muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy is much faster than any normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. His speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy has far more enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity, than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Super Durability' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without much discomfort or injury. Vervain and wood do not weaken him. A Original/Werewolf Hybrid is practically indestructible. *'Mind Complusion '- Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, vampires, and hybrids. It has not been proven that Sandy can compel werewolves, and he cannot compel a hunter. *'Immortality' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy does not physically age. He is immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath. He has eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. He also possess an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Dream Manipulation '- Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Being A Original/Werewolf Hybrid, Sandy has a limited degree of control over his own emotions. He can switch off his humanity to make killing easier for him. Werewolf Hybrid Powers *Hybrid Sire Bond - Hybrids that are all turned by Sandy from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Sandy because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Sandy as if they're his slave. *Werewolf Bite - A bite which is fatal to vampires, bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *Werewolf Bite Blood Cure - Sandy's blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *Transformation Control - Sandy has complete control of his transformation since he first transitioned from original vampire to werewolf to original hybrid when he broke the curse. In this state all abilities are enhanced further; he even states that he recalls everything he has done during that time. It can be assumed that unlike non original hybrids, Sandy has complete control and awareness of his actions, even in his wolf form. *Lycanthrope Enhancement - A hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *Day Walking - Sandy is able to move around during the day. *Hybrid Claws - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human form, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, it was shows that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *Silver - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage.